Bufus Variegatus
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Cuando Neville Longbottom entró a aquel compartimento del vagón, lo hizo porque de nuevo Trevor se había escapado.  Regalo para Letta  [ONESHOOT]


Hola!  
Aquí yo de nuevo, con un relatillo nuevo. Esta vez es un regalito para Letta (Néyade), que ayer fue su cumple.  
Me pidió (entre muchas cosas más) un Neville/Luna. Confieso que me emocioné mucho al pensarlo, comencé a escribirlo de seguido, pero al llegar al epicentro de la cuestión, me desinflé. por eso esa precipitación al final.  
Pero bueno, tampoco está tan desgraciado, no? Espero que te guste, Letta. Que sabes que t'estimo molt (creo que es algo así)...y que FELICIDADES!!!!

Desacaradamente, yo no gano dinero con esto, los personajes no me pertenecen y tal y cual.  
PD. Si mi hermano no me ha timado, _Bufus Variegatus_ es el nombre científico del sapo. _"Todo sea por el sapo..."_

* * *

Cuando Neville Longbottom entró a aquel compartimento del vagón, lo hizo porque de nuevo Trevor se había escapado. Y sí, allí estaba el dichoso sapo. El chico cerró suavemente la puerta, para evitar otra posible fuga. 

-Luna, no te muevas, por favor. Trevor está bajo tu asiento. Voy a ir a atraparlo.  
Luna, que estaba leyendo El Quisquilloso, asintió con la cabeza y adoptó una postura rígida, propia de las Cariátides del Partenón. Ni un solo músculo se movía. Tan sólo seguía a Neville con la mirada, sin ladear la cabeza en absoluto. Era importante mantener la concentración, aunque le empezaba a resultar molesta la postura de sus brazos. Todo fuera por el sapo.

El chico estaba posando suavemente la mochila en el asiento de en frente, y ella se preguntaba sobre el porqué de la desorientación de Trevor.  
¿Neville la había saludado al entrar? Eso no tenía que ver con el sapo, pero ciertamente le preocupada. Porque habría jurado escuchar un "_croak_" hacía unos minutos, y sería grave que la mascota saludara y su dueño, no.

No podía sacudir la cabeza para expresar su contrariedad, ni apartarse el mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara, ni siquiera pasar la hoja de la revista, porque el reportaje sobre los ritos de los leprechaums de la página siguiente le interesaba sobre manera. Tan sólo estaba allí, quieta, inmóvil. Mirando como Neville se agachaba cuidadosamente, con movimientos pausados, que no alertarían ni a una mosca. Obviamente, a Trevor, tampoco.

Animal curioso, aquel sapo. Recordaba cómo hacía por lo menos dos años, lo había visto por primera vez. Un sapo, en mitad de un pasillo de Hogwarts, no era muy normal, pero aquella semana los gmuphys habían hecho de las suyas. Quizás estuvieran implicados. Luna también recordaba haber investigado después sobre cómo habría llegado alguno allí, procedentes de Gales, pero no había encontrado nada concluyente.

Había tenido oportunidad de comprobar que, como mascota, Trevor era un desastre. Siempre estaba creándole problemas a Neville. En aquel preciso instante, por ejemplo, había hecho que él se metiera casi por completo bajo el asiento, intentando atraparle, sin demasiado éxito.

Se suponía que una mascota estaba para divertirse o cosas similares. A no ser que hubieras escogido un dragón como mascota. Pero sólo conocía a una persona capaz de aquello, y Neville no se le parecía mucho, para ser sinceros.

Puestos a suponer, también existía la posibilidad de que si una puerta está cerrada se debería llamar y pedir permiso para entrar. "_Manual del perfecto mago educado_", creía recordar.

- Oh, vaya….¿interrumpo algo, chicos? .- Seamus estaba parado a la puerta del vagón, y detrás de él, Dean Thomas, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

Neville sacó su cabeza de debajo del asiento, dándose un golpe por el camino y poniéndose de pie todo lo rápido que pudo. Obviamente, con tanta agitación, Trevor salió disimuladamente de su escondrijo. Un par de "_croaks_" y el sapo estaba saltando por el pasillo del vagón.

- ¿Os aburrís bastante, no? .- pregunto Neville mientras se limpiaba el pantalón.- Estaba buscando a Trevor¿Qué pensabais?  
- Ya nos conoces, Neville. Siempre en lo peor. Pero has de reconocer que la situación era curiosa.- Habían entrado al compartimento y subían las mochilas a la bandeja superior.

Los chicos se sentaron. Neville y Dean en un banco y Seamus acompañó a Luna.  
- ¡Diantres! Luna¿qué te pasa? .- le pasaba una y otra vez la mano por delante de los ojos. Ella le seguía con la mirada, pero continuaba inmóvil. Si no hubiera tenido la revista delante, hubiera visto a Neville sonreir tímidamente.  
Mientras tanto, se preguntaba si en aquella edición encontraría algo de cómo hacer volver a los sapos como Trevor, o de cómo desaparecer irlandeses como Seamus.  
Estaba casi segura que el dichoso reportaje de los leprenchaums, tendría algo interesante sobre aquel punto.

Quiso suspirar, y no pudo. Miró a ambos lados, los chicos estaban hablando del nuevo curso, de lo que se oía de Harry …Para ella, en aquel momento, nada tenía más sentido que Trevor volviera. Ni siquiera volver poder a moverse. Ni el reportaje de los Leprechaums.

Luna esbozó una ligera sonrisa, cuando nadie le veía. Se había movido un par de milímetros, pero ellos seguían concentrados hablando, y El Quisquilloso le tapaba la cara.  
Se acababa de acordar, que quizás, misteriosamente, un grupo de gmuphys habrían entrado al tren y habrían colocado unas hojas de alga verde, curiosamente, las preferidas de Trevor, debajo de su asiento, y que posiblemente, atraído por la apetecible comida, no tardaría en volver.

_  
..."Croak, croak"_ . Había merecido la pena aquella tarde en el lago de Blackpool recogiendo algas, ciertamente...

* * *


End file.
